


Star-Crossed

by MistyTune



Category: Moments App, The Heart of the Stars
Genre: Android, F/M, Moments, My First Fanfic, Romance, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyTune/pseuds/MistyTune
Summary: Three months after the events of the original story, a crew of misfits learn that a base on a nearby planet has been abandoned. They decide to investigate if anything or anyone could have been left behind.





	1. Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm by no means a good writer, but I fell in love with Aiden from the original story The Heart of the Stars by Jack Price. Like several fans, I really wanted that MC to choose him, but (like most "stories you choose" type apps) there was no happy ending with him. I was also dissatisfied with the MC's thot power and her personality, so I decided to invent new one. 
> 
> This will be a work in progress and I'll strive to update at least 1-2 chapters a week depending on real life. 
> 
> I'd also like to note that it's written for my own amusement. I'm not profiting or attempting to profit from it. Also, feel free to add me on the Moments: Choose Your Story app. My user name is Misty Tune.

# Star-Crossed

## The Heart of the Stars Fanfic

### Chapter One: Left Behind

  


My name is Ayla Monroe. If anyone told me that at thirty-five years old I would be helping colonize a planet and piloting an alien space ship, I would have seriously questioned their sense of reality.

 

"Oh, man. NASA's updating," chirped a young woman with a light chuckle.

 

"I'm surprised they haven't noticed our hack after all these years. Well, your hack that is."  
The young woman buzzed her lips playfully. "That's because I'm the best. Oh, damn. The base at C79's been abandoned," her normally upbeat voice was somber.

 

I blinked and looked behind my seat with a worried look. "What happened?"

She lifted her hand slightly as she began to read the communication being broadcast. "Previous report of crop failure. All operating systems corrupt. Power core offline. One escape pod launched en route to Beta Camp."

My brows furrow at the news. "Damn," I breathe as I turn my dark eyes back to the navigation screen. "Only one escape pod?"

"Yeah, do you think that means there was only one survivor?" she asked.

My mind raced as I thought of all the possible reasons. "Could be or could have been something more sinister. That's all NASA-selected pros they stick on those ventures."

"Like a mutiny or an alien invasion?" she pondered while coming to the side of my chair.

"Not all of us are fixated on invasion, you know?" a male voice spoke up coolly.

"Hey, Blue," the young woman smiled to the just over six feet tall male. 'Blue' was his affectionate nickname for his blue skin tone. He appeared quite human in appearance apart from a few distinct differences. His blue skin was obvious. He also had an intricate raised rift on his forehead forming a unique design based on his lineage and his eyes were crimson. He smoothed his shoulder-length black hair from his face as he took a seat beside me.

"Hey, Teenie," he addressed the blonde woman beside me. "Ayla," he nodded to me. 

Teenie was only nineteen, but she had the experience of working with computers and mechanics of someone twice her age that had been through years of training. Her hair was bobbed at her jawline which made her look even more youthful, but it was her random and outspoken demeanor that you'd notice first.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The Andromedans are our buddies," Teenie playfully smiled.

"You know, I just wonder if it's possible that there could be some survivors at C79," I muse while moving the navigation map to the area of the base.

Teenie sighed softly. "I wouldn't think so. NASA's transmissions lag because we're so far away. Lag sucks big time in space."

"How long do you think the lag is?" I inquire hopefully.

She scanned the message again on her tablet, pressing it a few times, then her brows lifted in surprise. "Three months ago," she mumbled with a light sulk.

I shook my head. "There's no way even if there were survivors that they would be alive by now with no power to the base. Even if they went back inside their initial travel pods to try and preserve the need to eat or drink," I began.

"With no power it would have been a useless option," Blue nodded in agreement. "I am sorry, but I do not think there would be anyone to save."

"Is C79 habitable? It had to have been for them to build a base there, right?" I asked. "Maybe they left the base, but stayed on the planet?"

Blue leaned forward as he studied the map for a moment, then leaned back into his chair with a soft noise. "I have heard of this uniquely shaped planet. It was seeded by the Pleiadians long ago."

"Seeded? As in they started a race there?" I asked him.

"Yes, it is not uncommon for some of ---" Blue continued to speak, but my eyes drifted to Teenie who had stepped just out of his sight to do a rather suggestive dance. "She is doing that dance. I know she is doing that dance again," Blue sighed softly as his crimson eyes lowered before turning to Teenie. 

She immediately stopped her dance while pretending to be preoccupied with her tablet. "What?" she looked up in awkward surprise.

He shook his head and turned back to me. "It is possible that a society exists there."

"The Pleiadians are very peaceful. I hope if there is a society that they are as well," I murmur. "For the sake of those that were working there."

"I wish I could answer that, Ayla, but societies form their own behavior and beliefs," he nodded. 

"Hey, you know what we should do is just check it out, you know? I bet we'll find some cool stuff we could use back home," Teenie suggested.

That actually didn't seem like a bad idea, but at the same time there was a lot of unknowns. "I don't know, Teenie. We really don't know what happened there. It could have been some kind of virus that was introduced to them. The base could even explode at any given point," I worried.

"Nah, it's shut off so the worst case scenario is we'll have to use extra muscle to open the doors and stuff. We have Blue here for the heavy duty breaking and entering," Teenie smiled coyly to Blue. "I bet they have some really nice loot," she sang that last sentence.

I couldn't help smiling a bit at her cheekiness. "We'll have to suit up just in case the virus theory is a thing."

Teenie saluted me with comical gusto. "Aye aye, Captain Ayla!"

"Teenie?.. Don't call me 'Captain'," I laughed softly.

"Alrighty, Ayla," she chuckled. She then began to sing to herself as she fastened her belt. "Gonna get some sweet loot, baby baby."

Once we landed on the surface of the planet we suited up to step onto the surface. It was a mostly rocky and clay surface with no vegetation or even water in sight. "Looks a lot like Mars," I mused.

"And it sucks as bad as Mars," Teenie's voice quipped into my ear through my headset.

"Wait, what's that?" I pointed to a series of rocks stacked high with a plaque. We all looked to each other and approached it cautiously. It became all too evident once we neared close enough to read.

"In Memory of the Crew of the Colossus Expedition," Teenie read. "Colonel Marcus Adams, Dr. Rosa Parkhurst, Allison Gibson.." she stopped reading the rest of the names with a shake of her head. We both tapped the top of our helmets in a light salute. "It's a memorial."

"Yeah, I wonder if the one who escaped made this?" I pondered.

Teenie shrugged lightly. "Had to been them. Who else would have done this or known all their names?"

Blue walked ahead of us to the base and paused. "I suspect it will not be long before we are noticed by the natives. We should hurry as best we can in the event they are hostile."

I checked the holster of my gun and gave Blue a nod. We approached the base to find the entrance only half shut. It was still in tact with no sign of explosion. We roamed the base for anything that might look useful; shoving it all into our bags. 

I made my way into the command hub and gasped at what I saw. "Guys! You better come quick!" I called them from my headset. I could hear them running down the halls toward me as I dashed over to what had stole my breath. It was a young man seemingly asleep. I gently turned his head to one side. It was then that I could see the circuit marking along the side of his temple. Is he dead? Asleep?

"You found an android!" Teenie squealed with delight.


	2. Sleeping Beau(ty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A survivor has been found, an android from the original mission. Will they be able to activate him and find out what happened?

"Android?" I quizzed her as she knelt beside me.

She clapped excitedly as Blue made his way to us. "Yes! Thank you, NASA. Don't mind if I do," I could hear the grin in her voice as she lifted his head and began to inspect the nape of his neck. "This is freaking awesome! Look at him! I bet he could have run this entire place by himself. Oh, you beautiful, precious super computer of my dreams. You must have been the god of multitasking!"

Beautiful didn't even begin to compare to the sleeping Adonis. His golden blonde hair was still perfectly styled as the day he was created. His features boyish and strikingly handsome. A perfectly chiseled jawline with high cheeks. He had the body of an athlete that toned and partially visible through the mesh of his uniform. His lips were thin with a slightly gray hue and I found myself drawing nearer to his angelic face. 

"I sense that he is not entirely mechanical, Teenie. There are some parts of him that are organic to your kind," Blue commented.

"Can we keep him, Ayla? Please, please? He'll be so super useful," Teenie pleaded with me, which snapped me out of my daze.

My gloved hand reached out to touch his face. I smoothed those golden tresses back gently as I felt my heart pound deeply, slowly. Get a grip, Ayla. What's wrong with you? "Yes. Definitely. Do you think you can fix him?" Maybe I sounded a little too eager.

Teenie snorted. "You bet. I just gotta figure out what shut him down and power him back on again. Hey, even if I don't.. Looks like you might have a new boyfriend," she teased. "Since Blue won't give it up," she laughed.

"What will I not give up?" Blue's helmet turned to me rather confused.

"You don't want to know," I shook my head lightly.

"Is she making sexual suggestions again?" he groaned.

"When am I not?" she chuckled. "Hey, Ayla. Let me borrow your stun gun for a second. Gonna try something," Teenie grunted while bending him forward into a sitting position.

"What are you going to do? Won't that fry his processor or circuits or whatever it is inside him?"

"Just gonna try a dry stun. Kinda like giving a car a jump. Looks like he has a port right here just above his collar.," her words came out slowly as she studied him. "Might want to stand back. Not sure how much power this baby boy has in him."

Blue and I took a step back as Teenie placed my stun gun behind the back of his neck. "Ready? One, two.." There was a light hum as she halfway pressed the trigger. His body shivered only a little bit, then his neck sharply went to one side. His grey-tinged lips parted and his eyes were open halfway. I could see how impossibly blue they were. The purest sky blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hmm, that's not right. What am I missing?" Teenie mused while laying him onto his back. "Aha!" she knelt down to indicate the triangle logo on his chest.

I stepped closer to kneel beside him. "Is that something? I just thought it was part of the uniform."

"Nope, if my theory is right and I am seldom wrong," she snickered while lightly tearing a hole into his mesh-like top. "This has to be where his central processing system is. It's the key to waking up our sleeping beauty."

Teenie moved to straddle his lower chest and looked over to Blue and I. "Could you both kinda hold his arms down while I do this? I don't particularly want to get my head knocked off and he probably could."

"He most assuredly could," Blue commented as he moved to kneel beside Teenie. He placed one hand on the android's shoulder, pressed his knee into the bend of his arm while the other hand held his wrist. I followed a similar hold and looked over to Teenie.

"Ready? One.. two.." she pulled the trigger halfway and his body shook violently. He screamed briefly and quickly rolled to his side.

"Did it work?" I asked while scrambling to my feet.

Blue pointed to the android as he steadied himself on his palms. "I would say so." He moved slowly to the android who remained on all fours. The circuits along his temple glowed softly. Blue was being very careful as he approached him. "Greetings. I am Blue, a native to the Andromedan--"

"Intruder alert!" the android yelled in a very flat voice; going to his feet quickly.

"No, wait, please!" Blue held up his hands in front of his body with his gloved fingers splayed. His peaceful gesture was met with a quick lounge from the android; practically spearing him to the floor.

"Stop! Control Alt Delete! Somebody load an antivirus program in this dude!" Teenie shrieked while trying to pull Blue out from under the android.

A quick notion entered my head. We must look rather threatening in our black suits and dark helmets. He has no idea who or what we are. I pull my helmet off quickly. My rosy pink curls framed my face. "We're humans! We don't want to hurt you! Please stop!"

The android stopped as quickly as he started, glaring at me for a moment. His neck and head jerking now as he slowly rose up from Blue's body. Gods, was he statuesque. His glossy, blue eyes were transfixed on me. "Well.. 2 out of 3 of us are human," I offered him a nervous smile.

He began to make his way toward me with slow, deliberate steps. He paused, his head jerking again. "You're not.. Lynn," his voice held a sadness to it. Was it possible that he could feel emotions?

"No, my name is Ayla," I smiled awkwardly to him. He mimicked my smile with softness in his eyes. "Do you have a name?"

He straightened his posture, lifting his brows in thought, then settled his eyes on me again. "I am.. I'm the base's Artificial Intelligence Dependent Encrypted Network, but Aiden is my preferred name."

"Aiden, hi. It's nice to meet you. This is Teenie," I motioned to her and she removed her helmet. She grinned widely over to him as Blue struggled to gently remove her lithe form from his body. "And this is Blue." Teenie pulled off our alien companion's helmet with a sheepish giggle.

"Ayla. Teenie. Blue," Aiden repeated back as he looked to us. "Where is Lynn? Does she know I'm sorry?" he seemed utterly forlorn.

We all exchanged glances. "I apologize, Aiden. We do not know who this Lynn is. We have only just arrived here at your base, but you were the only being we found." Blue advised him as he stood.

"Oh.. I guess she forgot me," he lamented. "Maybe she really didn't forgive me."

"Aiden?" I began.

His head snapped to me with a shy smile. "Hi, Ayla."

Okay, he definitely needs a checkup, but maybe he remembers what happened here. I admit seeing him show this range of emotions made me feel less nervous. "Hi, Aiden. Do you remember what happened to the people that were here?"

His shoulders rose and fell with a soundless sigh. "It was my fault."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"The program for regulating and maintaining the crops became corrupt. I neglected my protocol to alert the captain because I didn't want to worry her."

"You didn't want to worry her, how come? That's kinda part of a captain job to know stuff" Teenie scratched the side of her head as she walked over between Blue and I. "You know if you weren't able to fix the corruption that workers could have manually took over to keep things running until you figured it out or something?"

Aiden was silent for a moment. "I.. She.. She had so much stress and worry already."

"You cared about your captain?" Blue inquired.

"Yes," Aiden blushed looking rather ashamed.

"You have an emotion chip? Like that one android in that tv show?" Teenie clasped her hands together with anticipation.

"I was bad," he looked away briefly as if he was deliberating on telling us anything else, but he turned to me with sad, soulful eyes. "I became sentient."

"That's freaking awesome!" Teenie squeaked.

Aiden blushed. "It.. is?"

"Hell yeah! Well, depends on who you tell that to, but I think it's awesome." Teenie grinned.

He turned to me taking a few steps forward. "Ayla, do you think it's awesome?"

My lips move, but I think about my response. He looked so defeated, ashamed and lonely. I didn't want to add any further burden to him. I was bewildered and delighted that he was already seeking my approval. "I think it's wonderful. I think it gives you a better understanding into human emotions, but it could be very distracting for you at the same time. This is all new territory for you and must be incredibly overwhelming," I pause and he was listening to my every word, even leaning a bit forward as if he was beguiled by what I was saying. 

I decided to continue. "You were probably programmed with all your skill sets. You didn't have to learn to walk, or talk or know everything that you do. Am I right?"

He nodded with a slow blink of those innocent eyes. "That is right." It was then that I noticed the apparent dark circles under his eyes. Was he made that way or were they signs of actual stress that had been placed on him to bear?

"And now you've just been plunged into this world of emotions without really knowing what to do or how to process them. That'd be like me lost in an ocean and someone dropping a box with the parts to make a boat with no instructions, you know?"

"I think I understand that reference. Thank you," he sighed relieved.

"I do not mean to interrupt this teaching moment, but I sense a group of life forms making their way to the ship," Blue nodded.

"Uh oh, we best take our loot and vamoose," Teenie stiffened up while clutching her bags.

I grabbed my bags with a quick glance back to Aiden. "Will you come with us?"

"I will," he replied with no hesitation. I was surprised at how quickly he responded. He reached to help gather some of my bags. "I have no further use here."

"Do you need anything?" I inquire.

He thought for a minute, then shook his head with a sweet smile. "I have everything I need."

It was my turn to blush as we all hurriedly made our way out of the base and to the ship.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to the ship with Aiden joining them, a group of aliens march onward to them. Still dealing with his emotions, Aiden decides he needs closure.

"Oh, snap! Look at those things!" Teenie shrieked. The oncoming group of aliens were wearing a type of armor as if they were part of a military group. The bits of their skin which were visible appeared abnormally white. Their arms much longer than any human.

"Something tells me that's not the welcome wagon," I mumble as Teenie and Blue quickly toss the bags into the ship.

"Their speed is indication of their urgency. I cannot determine if they are friendly," Blue indicated. "It is best that we go now."

Teenie and Blue had already entered into the ship. I turned to Aiden to see him standing there, motionless and unreadable. Why had he stopped? "Aiden?" I called to him. He didn't move as he watched the small mob near the ship. I quickly jogged down the ramp to his side. It was then that I saw a human female obviously heavily pregnant moving within the group. Was this the mysterious captain Lynn he had spoke of earlier? The source of his pain?

"Stick and move, shorty!" Teenie yelled from the ship. "Grab your man and let's go!" she growled that last word in a deeper voice.

"Aiden, is that Lynn?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes."

"Look. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but it looks like she has new friends to watch after her. Now, I'm not implying anything, but rather stating the obvious," I began.

"We must leave quickly, Ayla," Blue called out to me.

I held up a gloved finger in his direction. "We received a transmission from NASA that was dated three months ago. That means you've been in the base for at least that amount of time by yourself." It hurt me to be so blunt with him. It's never easy telling someone the ugly truth. "I'm not trying to convince you to come with us, but I think you're very special. If you feel that someone is special to you, you don't leave them behind."

Aiden's head slowly turned to me. His face glitched between calm and angry expressions with random twitches. He was obviously conflicted about this woman. His face fell sadly with a shake of his head. "You think I'm special?" he asked meekly.

I drew a deep breath, reached for his hand and moved to meet his gaze. "Aiden, there is no one like you. I would say you are very special."

"Would you ever leave me behind?" he asked softly.

"I'm not. I wouldn't, but it's your decision if you to stay or come with us."

The pregnant human woman held up her hand to the armed aliens and they stopped. She looked across the way to Aiden. Even from the distance I could see she felt guilty, but I didn't like the thought of her leaving someone like Aiden behind to go native. Aiden's head lowered a bit, his eyes narrowing to the pregnant woman with disappointment.

"What's going on out there?" Teenie panicked into my earpiece.

"Hang on, Teenie," I replied back to her.

Aiden turned to me with a nod, his long fingers interlacing with my own. "Then I will follow you until I no longer can."

I blink surprised by his statement. It was incredibly sentimental. Dare I to think impossibly romantic as well. This wasn't the typical android or cyborg I had always imagined. Something stoic, cold, that only processed a series of programs. He had said he was an a.i., so he did have artificial intelligence. I couldn't help remembering his confession of having sentience. Those emotions in his voice, on his face weren't artificial. It was real.

"But," Aiden began rather sadly. "Why do I feel like I need to speak to her?"

I hung my head a bit, then looked over to him. "I would say what you're feeling is a need for closure. When something happens to us unexpectedly and it has a profound effect on us, sometimes we need to hear answers or end that part of our life on our own terms. We feel sort of robbed of the right to move on from that experience. It's natural and common, Aiden."

"You are very wise, Ayla. I wish I could have met you first," he made a motion of sighing. "Will you come with me to help me find closure?"

"Are those things going to attack me?"

"No."

"Will they attack you?"

"No."

"What's going on out there, girl?" Teenie squawked nervously into my ear.

"I think Aiden needs some closure with that Lynn girl. He says they won't attack."

"Nuh uh, hang on! Hang on!" Teenie added before nearly stumbling down the ramp with Blue following her. "For all we know, they're the ones that shorted our new shorty. I'm not letting them swipe him."

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Teenie. I feel as though the others are merely curious about us. I do not sense hostility." Blue added.

I gave Aiden's hand a little squeeze. "Think of us as your support."

"It feels.. nice."

The group of aliens slowly advanced on us with us moving forward slowly in their direction as well. I wasn't sure how this was going to go down, but I was secretly hoping this would be quick and without any casualties.


	4. Closure

As both parties drew a few feet from us, I noted that all the aliens were wearing some time of protective eye wear. Lynn, however didn't wear any. Was it perhaps a weakness to the sun's rays? She was certainly not wearing any protective space gear like us. Maybe the atmosphere wasn't hostile to humans or maybe her body had adjusted. Still, I had to remain on my guard not just for my sake, but for my friends.

"Aiden.." Lynn spoke as she made her way through the small alien cavalry with the tallest alien following behind her. I caught sight of just how pregnant she was and had to scoff internally.No wonder their base had failed if everyone was having orgies. Or maybe she was knocked up by one of these things. Still, I was hoping Teenie could hold her tongue.

Lynn paused as the tallest alien stood about three feet from Aiden and I. Her eyes drifted to our hands locked together and she seemed a bit sad. "Oh?" she commented. "A new friend? I'm.. sorry I didn't come back for you."

"Are you?" Aiden inquired bitterly. His head began to twitch randomly again. "You didn't forgive me really, did you?"

She made a motion to speak, but the alien spoke, surprisingly, in English. "I am sorry, Aiden. There has been so much going on since our last meeting. We can help you."

"Yeah, like hell you will," Teenie sneered.

"Stand down," I snapped my head to Teenie to which she grumbled.

Lynn looked to us in surprise. "You're.. human? What are you doing here? The base program was abandoned. NASA--"

"We don't work for NASA," I coldly interrupted her. "Anyone with a brain knows NASA can't be trusted."

She drew her head back with a look that was hard to read. Was she offended or in denial? "Ah.. Private sector?" she smirked.

"Bingo," I replied.

"Who?" she shook her head with an amused smile. "Who is--"

"That's classified information," I stiffened up a bit.

"Yeah, none of your business," Teenie almost cheered.

"Stand down, Teenie," I calmly warned her again. "This isn't about us. It's about Aiden."

"You are here on our planet. Are you seeking asylum?" the taller alien beside Lynn asked.

All three of us uttered "no" at the same time. 

"Aiden... I really meant to come back for you. Varo can help you," Lynn pleaded and stepped forward; moving her hand to indicate to the tallest alien. I'm guessing this was Varo.

"When were you planning to do that? How long have I been laying in the base?" Aiden shook his head.

Lynn seemed at a loss for words while rubbing her inflated stomach. "I'm sorry, Aiden."

"You didn't mean it when you said you loved me, did you?" he slunk his posture sadly.

I turned my head to him sharply. So there was something deeper going on between them. Aiden had fallen in love with her and she had betrayed him? I shook my head while looking over to Blue and Teenie who both shrugged to me.

"Aiden.. You murdered people," Lynn cringed.

"And you have not?" Blue quizzed her. "Maybe not human, but perhaps some of their kin?"

She definitely did not like that question. "Who the hell are you people? Why are you here? Let me guess. Hmm, I bet your private sector funding ran out and you're just here scavenging like a pack of animals. I'll bet you picked the base clean."

"Better than fucking the natives, am I right? Am I right?" Teenie looked to Blue, then me hoping to get a laugh. We didn't. This moment was getting tense. It definitely wasn't going to be healthy for Aiden.

"Aiden, are you feeling alright? I'm sure these beings used some crude device to restart you. We can repair you. You are most welcome to stay here," Varo offered.

"I am feeling the need for closure. Ayla explained it to me," Aiden perked up and looked to me. "What do I need to do now?" he turned to me with a lost look in his crystalline blue eyes.

"Tell her how you feel and why you feel that way," I nodded.

He turned to Lynn with one step forward to look down at her. "I feel sadness that you lied to me about loving me. I feel anger that you left me alone. I feel rejected and inadequate because you chose to be with Jason and Varo instead of me. You made me feel like I was not good enough, but I still tried and I had hope, but you made me lose hope. You're not a good person, but I hope you change to better yourself and for your mate and his child. I am learning that emotions are powerful. They can be creative and destructive. I will go with my new friends. Ayla is very wise about emotions. She won't hurt me. She will help me." He turned to me. "Is that the correct way to have closure?"

I smiled, but I'm sure he couldn't see it underneath my dark helmet. "Perfect closure, Aiden. How do you feel?"

"I feel better. I feel confident, hopeful and free."

"And do you feel released of your past burdens?" I asked.

He cocked his head to the side in thought, then offered a warm smile. "Yes. I feel like this will be a new beginning for me."

"That's very good," I gently rubbed his shoulder.

"You are indeed in the care of a wise female," Varo nodded. "I am troubled to hear of something you said earlier about this... NASA being the enemy?"

Lynn was looking at Aiden with her mouth agape. It made me feel good to see her shocked, possibly seeing that she passed up the chance to be with Aiden. The tall alien leaned closer to me. "Did you say NASA is the enemy?" he repeated.

"Yes, they are," I nodded.

Lynn shook her head. "Aiden has a built in link to NASA. They could track him, you and where ever you go."

"Shit!" Teenie jumped up and held onto her helmet. "Of course they'd stick gps into someone as important as Aiden. Dammit, we can't leave him here, but we can't risk NASA finding out where we're living."

"I know where it is," Aiden offered a smile. He lifted his finger to indicate the triangle symbol on his chest. "It's merely a circuit. If the link is severed, then so will any communication between them."

"My engineers can do that for you," Varo offered.

Teenie almost snorted. "Soldering a circuit, pfft. Gimme a soldering gun and I can do it myself. Actually, never mind, I have one on board."

"Have you ever worked with sophisticated a.i. technology?" Varo inquired.

"Well.. no, but I'm pretty badass with all things mechanical, electrical and pansexual," Teenie laughed.

"Fair enough," Varo smiled. "If it is just the same with your.. leader? And Aiden, of course. I'd like to offer our help. Think of it as an apology gift. I have worked with Aiden in the past. You can trust me. Since you have such passion for learning, I even welcome you to watch the process."

"Do you trust him, Aiden?" I asked him.

"Yes, Varo has helped me often in the past," he offered a boyish smile to me.

And so we proceeded into the alien village for Aiden to get a bit of work done. The natives had made their homes into the sides of the massive rocky surface. It reminded me of some of the tribes back home that did the same thing. The only difference was their advanced technology. They seemed like a very ecologically conscious people. There were a few prolonged gazes in our direction, but we never felt in danger.


	5. Fixer Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Teenie overseeing the work done on Aiden, Ayla and Blue find themselves in the company of Aiden's old love interest, Lynn. Let's see how this goes?

Teenie went to oversee the work being done on Aiden, which made me feel better for his sake. Blue sat beside me with a sigh. "This was definitely not a routine day. We have restored Aiden. He will be very beneficial to us. I think especially to you."

I could feel the weight of his smile behind his helmet. "Oh, not you too. You sound more like Teenie everyday."

"I am learning the subtle ways of humor and jest. I am sure the Pleiadians would be delighted to hear that this civilization has managed to thrive."

"Do you ever regret leaving Andromeda and The Council?"

"Not at all. I could always go back if I wanted to do so."

"Meaning you haven't grown frustrated with us just yet?"

"I admit that I have grown quite fond of you, Teenie and the others. It feels good to actually get out of my comfort zone; to be able to help instead of just talking about it. I only wish The Council would have made themselves known to your world. I wish they would have maintained contact with your kind. Your planet was too young to have been abandoned. Now it is near too late, even if they made themselves known."

"You would be surprised how many people would have welcomed them," I gently rubbed his shoulder. "But," I sighed deeply. "I know how they are. Between the governments, the religions and the conspiracy theorists.. it would have been a tough pill to swallow."

Lynn entered the room to sit opposite Blue and I. She seemed entirely uncomfortable, not just because she was heavily pregnant. "The atmosphere here is like Earth's. You can take your helmets off, you know?"

"The less you know about us, the better," I replied flatly to her.

She nodded, but seemed disappointed. I didn't like her. I didn't like how she must have led Aiden on while apparently banging two other guys that I was aware of and possibly more. Then leaving Aiden behind to have her fairy tale ending. It wasn't fair to Aiden and I wasn't going to explain to her how it was a selfish and immature act.

"You're both from America?" she meekly inquired.

"Why does it matter?" I groaned.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make small talk." She seemed genuinely humble after Aiden's speech.

"We just prefer to remain as anonymous as possible. As I said, the less you know about us, the better for us and for the others."

She pursed her lips together. "So, you're not from any of the other bases?"

"Nothing NASA-related." I replied.

"Are there other bases of operation that have had any success? I'm just asking because.. a friend was sent to one of them. Mission control had said there was a planet that already had success."

"They've got three or four that's a little over halfway tested for habitation and working on establishment." I decided to give her that much.

"That's good," she offered a weak smile. "That'll be good news for everyone on Earth."

"Oh, honey.." I smacked the front of my helmet with a shake of my head. "Do you really think they're going to spend the money to ship off trillions of people?"

She sat up a little straighter at my comment while eliciting a noise of confusion.

"Look," I rolled my gloved wrist in her direction. "They're not going to do that. Who gets the first class trip to paradise? The government, the royals, the elite, the rich and their friends and family. That's who. Those working on the bases, they'll be working for them forever like slaves. After the entitled get the pick of the litter to establish their little kingdoms, everyone else is in a raffle. They'll randomly pick a few thousand to go, but that's it."

"How do you know this?" she shook her head.

"We have our ways of listening to their communications. Even though there's a three month delay in official bulletins," I shrugged.

"Is that how you found out about the base?"

"Pretty much," I nodded.

"So, you just came to raid it. 'Pretty much'?" she snarked.

Blue intervened. "That was not our original thought. She," he pointed to me, "actually wanted to see if there were survivors, but once we discovered how old the transmission was, I assured her that there was most likely no survivors. It was hardly a 'raid', as you put it. The base had been abandoned for several months and you seem to have assimilated quite well into this society. There was nothing you could have wanted or have use for there, right?"

Lynn nodded without hesitation.

"Not even Aiden," I angrily added. The look on her face was priceless. Gotcha, bitch. "You don't have to say anything. I'd say you have nothing to worry about with Aiden being with us, but it's clear you don't."

"It was.. complicated. He was obsessed with me. You don't understand. He jeopardized the mission by fixating on me," Lynn deflected.

"So, it was all his fault? Did anyone do any work there or bother to check on things, other than Aiden?" I quizzed her.

"Please, the both of you calm down, alright? We will be leaving shortly. We will never see one another again," Blue pleaded.

I sighed deeply. Thankfully Teenie came bouncing into the room with a new bag apparently loaded with things. "Oh snap! Check it out! I have been officially hooked up with advanced alien technology in case our baby boy needs it."

Aiden emerged into the room. We stood to our feet. "Aiden, are you feeling better?" I nearly ran to him to place my hands on his shoulders thrilled to see him.

"I feel more than better. I feel.. everything!" he beamed with a soft laugh gently picking me up, then lowering me to my feet.

"Yeah, when they got rid of the nasty NASA stuff. Kinda weird that by doing that it opened up his senses. Our baby boy can actually feel things physically now," Teenie chuckled.

"That's great news, Aiden," I beamed.

"I suppose we should be on our way back home. The others may worry about our prolonged absence," Blue advised.

"I cannot wait to see my new home," Aiden grinned down to me.

"Aiden?" Lynn hesitantly spoke. I turned to face her as she clumsily fumbled with her fingers. "I know I've apologised to you about what happened, but I hope you will be happy. You deserve it," she nodded to him.

"I am already happy. I am excited to begin my new life with my new friends," he smiled with a warmth that could melt any heart. "Goodbye, Lynn. Goodbye, Varo."


	6. Planet Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden, Ayla, Blue and Teenie are on their way to their home. During the trip, playful suggestive conversation is to be had. Is Aiden Ken doll smooth or is he fully functional?

After I launched us out of the planet's atmosphere, Blue took over piloting to use his kind's technology to jump from one bend in space to the other. Having Blue on board was definitely a stack of aces we had over NASA. Well, that and the help of The Council. I would steal a glance now and then to Aiden who watched Blue work his craft with curiosity. It was obvious he had questions, but for now he just seemed to observe.

Going through the jumps was always a bit noisy with a moderately low hum that droned on for a few minutes, but Teenie had learned to counteract the annoyance by playing music. Besides, it was pretty cool zooming through the galaxy with a great soundtrack. On this particular trip, Teenie decided to play her 80's playlist. A song I hadn't heard in ages played through the speakers as she danced around awkwardly. She paused to write on the bag the aliens had given her of instruments she could use to repair Aiden. "We belong to the light! We belong to the thunder!" she half sang and half yelled while writing "Aiden's Stuff" on the bag. I couldn't help a cringey smile to her antics. That was Teenie though. She was crazy. She was random, but she was awesome.

"Alright, Teenie. I am finished with the jumps. You do not have to.. sing.. so loudly," Blue blinked his crimson eyes with a sheepish smile to her.

"You can't stop the feeling of a song, Blue! Weeee belong! We belong together!" she pranced in her black coveralls across the front of the viewing screen. "Ah, sweet. We'll be home before lunch. I'm starving. A growing girl like me needs extra crumpets."

I shook my head with a light chuckle. "Do you ever eat anything else?"

"Nope!" she grinned.

"Are you doing alright over there, Aiden?" I asked with a light lean toward him.

"I'm alright. This ship and the systems are much more advanced than what I was working with in my old.. life."

"We have Blue to thank for that. He and his people designed it," I nodded in his direction. The comment made Blue smile.

"Blue, I am sorry for attacking you earlier," Aiden confessed shyly.

"There is no need for an apology, Aiden, but I appreciate your sentiment. I am sure you were very confused. Our outfits must have made us seem quite menacing," Blue consoled him.

"Yes, it did. I am happy that you forgive me," Aiden grinned. "I am happy that you all wanted me to come with you. I never felt accepted like this. It makes me feel good and wanted."

Teenie was leaning against Blue's chair while looking over her tablet. "Oh, you should have seen Ayla when she first saw you. She definitely wanted your fine self."

My dark brown eyes widened, my face blushed with such heat that I felt like I would start pouring with sweat. "Teenie!" I nearly choked, but she and Blue laughed teasingly at me.

Aiden's head sharply turned toward me with a look of shock. Oh gods. I wanted to crawl into my bunk to hide for the rest of the trip from my embarrassment. "You were the one who found me, Ayla?"

"I did," I continued to blush while sliding down inside my chair. I felt like an awkward teenager again.

Teenie looked up from her tablet with a playful smile. "Yeah, she couldn't keep her hands off you. I thought she was gonna take her helmet off and try to kiss you to life like Sleeping Beauty," she continued to tease me.

"Alright, Teenie. You are exaggerating the scene a bit. You are embarrassing our dear Ayla," Blue attempted to rescue me from mortification.

Aiden kept looking at me. It was unnerving, but I couldn't resist meeting his gaze. "I wouldn't have minded a kiss from you," he gently smiled. There was something pure. Something real behind those eyes.

I rubbed the back of my neck underneath my pink curls. Yup, I was sweating. Stress sweat, got to love it. Clearing my throat I replied. "This isn't really H.R. appropriate," I tried to feign professionalism.

Of course Teenie laughed so hard that she held her sides. "Since when are we an H.R. appropriate crew? How many times have I tried to see Blue in all his naked glory?"

"About as many times as you breathe," Blue sighed.

Aiden smiled while looking to all of us individually. 

"I can imagine things were much more professional back at the other base?" I inquired. "I should have apologized ahead of time for the conversation I knew would have been brought up sooner or later."

"For the most part. This is new to me to be able to hear such candid and playful conversations about intimacy. It helps me feel less awkward," he chuckled naturally.

"It makes me feel more awkward," I mumble while rubbing the side of my face.

"Aww, Ayla, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help you out, shorty. Aiden, don't you think Ayla is fine?" Teenie encouraged him.

"Her health?" he asked innocently. "Yes, apart from her blood pressure rising slightly higher than normal."

"Noo, her physical assets," she grinned devilishly further tormenting me in front of Aiden.

He rose from his chair; offering me his hand. This drew a surprised look from Blue and Teenie. I nervously accepted his hand as he pulled me to my feet. "Ayla is beautiful. I really like your hair. It's unique and.." Teenie had moved and began making motions. I caught sight of her cupping her hands in front of her chest with a light lift up and down, to which she stopped and looked completely innocent once Aiden and I saw her gesture. "Ayla is very.. feminine with.. she has.."

"Gazongas," Teenie muttered. Blue covered his eyes with a groan of disbelief.

"I don't know that word," Aiden admitted with a stretch of his posture, his eyes moving side to side as if he was searching for the word in his database. "You are very feminine. A lot of feminine.. qualities they are.." he was struggling to figure out how to say it.

"It's okay, Aiden," I blushed. "I know I'm well-endowed, as they call it."

"Yes, that's the word. You are well-endowed. I never seen a woman with your shape before," he admitted. "Are my comments too crude?"

Teenie rubbed her hands together like a cartoon villain. This had escalated a little too quickly. I had to admit, the thought of Aiden being attracted to me made my heart flutter. "Are you alright? I detect a rise in your body temperature and your heart rate has increased."

"I'm okay. I'm just.. Thank you for the compliments, Aiden," I stammered and sat back into my chair.

"Are you fully functional, Aiden?" Teenie bounced into her chair facing us.

"Yes, I am operating at full capacity," he nodded to her with a proud smile.

"No, I meant like are you Ken doll smooth down there or did they equip you with a par-tay?" her blue eyes glimmered. "I'm asking for a friend with pink hair."

"Teenie, that's enough," I took a stern tone with her. 

"I do not think those that created Aiden would have had a thought to do that, in all honesty. He was designed for many tasks, but I do not think that detail would have been a thought for his creators," Blue remarked.

Teenie buzzed her lips together as she turned around in her chair. "It would have been mine. It gets lonely out here." She turned her head to Blue to lightly toy with his shoulder-length black hair. "So so lonely. I sometimes wish I had someone to snuggle with at night."

Blue lifted a brow at her comment and attempted to concentrate on piloting the ship.

Aiden lightly tapped the top of my hand. I looked over to see him leaning deeply toward me from his seat. His glossy blue eyes nearly sparkling. His long, pale fingers indicated for me to lean close. "I am fully functional in all ways," he whispered to me with his thin lips curling in a seductive smile. "I was designed to be able to assist in re-population if needed," he added in that seductive whisper while leaning back over into his seat; his crystalline blue eyes never leaving me.

I'm shook.. but I smile to him with a nervous lilt in my voice. "That's.. good.. Very, uh. Very useful information. Thank you, Aiden."

"My pleasure," he winked to me.


End file.
